We propose to hold a U.S. meeting on the mechanism of protein folding, in California on February 24, 25, 26, 1984. The purpose is to bring together investigators from diverse fields with a common interest in solving the problem of the mechanism of protein folding. The meeting will follow the format of a Gordon Conference, with ample time for discussion, both organized and informal. Applications will be accepted from all interested participants (not to exceed 100). About 30 speakers are being invited, representing a mix of experimentalists, theorists and people who study X-ray structures of proteins. Fields represented include biochemistry, genetics, X-ray crystallography, physical chemistry and computer graphics.